Saynètes
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichi' et Grimm' au quotidien, sans prises de tête -ou pas- courant main dans la main dans un champs de coquelicots -ou pas... quoique...- mais ils s'aiment donc bon, ça va non? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: T

 **NDA: Me revoilà avec un petit recueille de drabbles, j'adore les drabbles au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué...! Centrés sur Ichi et Grimm, il se peut qu'ils n'aient aucun lien entre eux comme pourquoi pas deux ou trois à plusieurs parties, mais ça je verrais au fur et à mesure!**

 **Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des review, depuis quelque temps je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre, j'en suis vraiment désolée! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vais essayer de rectifier le tir rapidement!**

 **Sur ce, encore merci et bonne lecture!**

Des crêpes ou des fraises?

_ Bon, Grimm', c'est pas compliqué! Tu verras, même toi tu peux y arriver!

_ Ok! …Euh attends, ça veut dire quoi ce ''même toi''?

_ ...Rien! Bref! S'exclama maladroitement le rouquin en tournant le dos à son compagnon qui le regardait l'air de dire « Tu m'prends pour un con là, non?». Mais Grimmjow ne dit rien et plissa juste les yeux.

Ichigo sortit tout ce dont-il avait besoin des placards, frigo, étagères et mit le tout sur le plan de travail.

_ Aujourd'hui, on va faire des crêpes! J'ai une envie en c'moment je sais pas ce que j'ai!

_ Tant qu'c'est pas des fraises... Ricana le bleuté sous le regard blasé du shinigami. Quoi?

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux être con!

_ Bah quoi? Ça s'pourrait!

_ Ouiiiii, oui bien sur, sauf que... Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'suis un mec!

_ Et?

_ … Tu t'fous de moi là?! Je suis un homme, je ne peux pas avoir de gosses, réfléchis!

_ Bah si. T'es peut-être un humain et un shinigami mais t'oublies un peu que t'es un hollow aussi! Balança la panthère en chopant le pot de nutella qu'il avait repéré pas loin.

_ ….

_ ….

_ Qu'est ce t'es en train de me dire là...? Souffla le roux, les yeux écarquillés, ayant peur de la réponse, espérant que l'ancien espadas déconnait.

_ Bah les hollow mâles peuvent avoir des mioches. Pas comme les hommes d'ton monde. Répondit-il distraitement en plongeant son index dans le pot.

_ QUOI?!

Grimmjow manqua échappé le pot de nutella mais le rattrapa à temps sous le cri de son homme.

_ Quoi? Quoi ''quoi''? J'te l'avais pas dit? Demanda t-il, étonné, en léchant son doigt plein de chocolat.

_ BAH NON ESPECE DE CRETIN! Hurla ichigo.

Bizarrement, il n'avait plus envie de s'faire des crêpes mais bien de foutre un pain dans la gueule de Grimmjow qui avait ''oublié ce petit détail''.

Fin 

**NDA: Voilà! J'espère que ce premier drabble vous a plut!**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt (ou pas -_-') j'en ai déjà un autre de prêt mais j'attends vos réactions sur celui-ci avant de le poster (sadique)!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Kitsune-gwenoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: T

 **NDA: Voici le chapitre deux de ''Saynètes'', il a mit du temps à arriver mais il est là! Ce n'est pas celui prévu à la base, celui-là je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui, c'est juste un petit délire!^^**

 **Ayu:** Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite! :)

 **Daeryu:** Merci pour ta review! Oui, je crois que c'est la scène que j'ai le plus aimer écrire, Grimmjow en mode « Quoi? J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas?»! Contente que tu apprécie cette fic!^^

 **Mimi98:** Hey merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire, c'est le but ;) eh oui, Ichi est -peut-être- dans la merde effectivement, on verra ça par la suite :) Pour ce qui est de faire ceinture... Héhéhéé _on verra on verra_! :) Voici la suite en tout cas!

 **Guest:** Merci pour ta review! :)

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Attrapez les tous!

_ ICHIIIIII'! Y'A UN CANINOS JUSTE LA! RAMENES TOI! Hurla un certain bleuté de sa voix rauque et grave en sautant presque sur place

_ Grimm'... Souffla, essoufflé, Ichigo en arrivant près de lui.

_ Oh putain! Oh putain... _Pas bougez chien-chien_... Susurra Grimmjow, limite accroupis en une position étrange qui fit lever un sourcil à son compagnon.

_ …

_ YEAAAAAAH*! Je l'ai eu je l'ai eu! Regarde Ichi' regarde!

_ C'est bien bébé... Répondit, blasé mais renfrogné le roux en croisant les bras sur son torse recouvert de son shihakusho noir.

_ Eh t'as vu?! Insista l'ancien Espada, fier de lui et de sa trouvaille!

_ Oui c'est bon je l'ai vus ça va là! S'énerva le rouquin.

_ ….

_ ….

_ …. T'a eu qu'un Ratata, avoue? Se moqua le bleuté.

_ Ouais et alors?! De toute façon raz l'bol de ce jeux de mer- Vociféra Ichigo avant que quelques secondes plus tard il ne se stoppe et regarde son portable, à l'affût...

_ UN VOLTORBE OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN LA CHANCE! GO GRIMM' GOOOOO! Brailla t-il en bondissant en avant.

Et le shinigami partis d'un shumpo déterminé et vorace vers l'endroit ou se trouvait le rare pokémon avant qu'un humain ne l'attrape avant lui, ce qui était hors de question! Vite suivis d'un Grimmjow en sonido qui se marrait intérieurement.

« Jeux d'merde, hein? Genre...» Pensa t-il en souriant.

A quelques mètres, un de ces humains chasseur de pokémons justement, se demandait s'il n'avait pas virer dingo quand il vit deux portable volés -tout seul- à vive allure pas loin de lui et surtout il se demandait ou était passer le Caninos, bordel!

Ah oui et, c'était pas un peu de la triche en fait leur méthode?!

FIN

* * *

* Vous vous rappelez du «YEAAAAH!» dans le générique des Experts Miami? Bah imaginez Grimmy gueuler ça comme ça!^^

 **NDA: J'ai bien rit à écrire ce drabble j'imagine tellement bien Grimmy tout content de la capture de son Caninos et Ichi' dégoûté avec son pauvre petit Ratata ;)!**

 **Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois vraiment que Voltorbe est rare dans pokémon go, non?**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce deuxième drabble vous a plut autant que le premier?!**

 **Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça me fera super plaisir! :)**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Kitsune-gwenoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: T

 **NDA: La suite des aventures de notre petit couple adoré! Grimm' est pas doué, mais on l'aime comme ça, enfin je crois...! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les mésaventures de Grimmjow I

_ Ichi?

_Ouais?

_ C'est quoi un ''Cheval de Troie''?

_ … OH NON MERDE! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?!

* * *

_ Ichi?

_ Hm?

_ Pourquoi Sebastian il a pas d'jà tringler Ciel?

_ …. Parce que c'est pas un yaoi, ni un shota, gros pervers...

_ Pas pour t'déplaire!

* * *

_ Ichi?

_ …

_ Kazuya et Jin ils iraient bien ensemble. Sortit le bleuté qui jouait à une des versions de Tekken sur Playstation 2, une relique qu'Ichigo avait conservée en parfait état avec une tonne de jeux dans un carton.

_ Ça s'appelle de l'inceste.

_ Du quoi?

_ … Tu m'imagines avec mon père faire les trucs qu'on fait nous deux... Au pieu? Moi et … Mon père... Amoureux?! Grimaça le roux en ayant un haut le cœur à cette pensée.

Okay Isshin avait de beaux restes et était loin d'être moche bien au contraire, mais juste... ARGH NOOOOON! C'est son père quoi!

Le bleuté blanchit d'un coup et ouvrit de grands yeux d'horreur devant l'image absolument horrible qui traînait devant ses yeux.

_ Voilà, tu as ta réponse. Termina Ichigo.

_ …. Et dire qu't'as nager dans ses couilles quand t'étais encore qu'un spermatozoïde...

_ …

Ichigo avait envie de pleurer, là tout de suite, devant l'image mentale qui lui vint et les pensées tordues de Grimmjow.

* * *

_ Ichi'?

_ QUOI ENCORE?!

_ … Des roses ou une orchidée...?

_ H-hein?

_ T'préfères quoi, pour la saint valentin?

_ … Mais arrêtes de changer de sujet en deux secondes comme ça! Brailla le rouquin, rouge vif, qui tentait encore de déloger ce putain de cheval de Troie. Mais qui avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure en regardant son compagnon regarder des compositions floral sur sa tablette. C'était pas du tout ''Grimmjowesque'' tout ça.

_ J-je ne suis pas une fille bordel!

_ Okay... Alors le cosplay incube sexy suffira, j'te laisse deviner ou iras la queue... balança le bleuté en souriant perversement vers Ichigo.

_ QUOI?!

* * *

_ Ichi'?

_ … Oui? Demanda le rouquin en soupirant, buvant tranquillement un bon verre de coca bien mérité et lisant un bouquin après avoir batailler contre le cheval de Troie, la guerre était gagnée et son Grimm avait reprit possession du pc portable depuis près d'une heure et faisait maintenant il ne savait quoi avec.

L'ancien sexta tourna l'ordinateur vers lui et lui présenta...

Un écran bleu.

_ …

…

Il allait le tuer.

* * *

_ Allez Ichi'!

_ Non.

_ Allez!

_ J'ai dit: Non.

_ Mais j'en ai marre d'la tablette, c'est nul à force!

_ Et moi j'en ai marre de tes conneries! T'as encore faillit me bousiller un pc à plus de mille balles! Alors tu te contente de la tablette et tu fais pas chier!

_ Mais-

_ Si tu allais moins sur des sites de cul bourrés de virus on en seraient pas là! Merde! Brailla le rouquin.

La vieille voisine d'à côté, curieuse et l'oreille collée au mur, recracha son thé!

_ Mais c'est pour trouver d'nouvelles positions! Vociféra Grimmjow sous les rougissements d'Ichigo.

_ Bah achètes un Kama-sutra dans une librairie! Ça sera moins dangereux pour mon compte en banque ET pour l'ordi! J'suis pas Crésus!

_ Ingrat!

_ … Pardon...? Souffla doucereusement le roux en direction de son compagnon qui hocha la tête et sourit narquoisement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ C'grâce à une vidéo qu'j'ai vu sur Youteube que tu as pris ton pieds c'matin! Alors mollo hein!

_ …

C'était définitif. Il allait le tuer.

* * *

_ Ichi'!

_ Ouais? Demanda Ichigo qui feuilletait ses fiches de révisions, concentré.

_ Regarde c'que j'ai! C'est la nouvelle édition d'un auteur qui se fait appeler ''Ero-sensei*'' c'est le vendeur du sex shop qui m'la dit! Y'a pleins d'images dans l'bouquin et y'a même un Blue-ray! S'exclama, tout sourire -carnassier- Grimmjow en posant sur les fiches du rouquin... Un Kama-Sutra, gay. Et un Dvd avec des images suggestives en ''couverture''.

_ …

_ Et encore! Là j'pas tout pris, j'avais pas assez d'thunes! Mais sinon! On y retournera, hein Ichi, tu viendras avec moi?!

Grimmjow allait le tuer, à force.

_ T'a été dans un sex-shop? Demanda Ichigo, abasourdit.

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs l'vendeur m'a donner son num, il a dit qu'j'étais sex! Rit le bleuté.

_ ….

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

Ichigo, rouge pivoine sous la colère et ayant envie d'aller rapidement dans ce putain de sex-shop pour défoncer -et pas dans le bon sens du terme- ce PUTAIN de vendeur eu un sourire sadique, signe que son cher Shirozaki n'était pas loin et l'approuvait à cent pour cent.

_ Ah oui? Intéressant, donnes moi ça pour voir... Susurra t-il.

Grimmjow lui donna le bout de papier, n'ayant pas comprit et n'en ayant rien à foutre et en à peine deux secondes le numéro fut réduit en charpie par un rouquin mort de jalousie!

_ Connard de vendeur à la con! Tu crois quoi toi?! C'est MON Grimm'! Vociféra le roux en déchiquetant le pauvre bout de papier -imaginant le vendeur à la place- oubliant qu'il avait un spectateur, ce dernier le regardant les yeux enflammés, désireux.

Il adorait quand son Ichigo était jaloux, ça l'excitait!

_ Alors, t'viendras avec moi? Demanda t-il, la voix rauque.

_ Ouais!

Oh que oui! Et il allait montrer à ce branleur que le bleuté était SON homme, chasse gardée!

Fin du Premier Drabble des ''Mésaventures de Grimmjow''.

* * *

* Ero-sensei = Jiraya! Petit ''caméo'' comme ça, pour le plaisir!:)

 **NDA: Alors, oui Grimm' s'en prend plein la tronche là! Mais rassurez vous... Ce n'est pas terminer! Grimmjow et la technologie... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, d'ailleurs, le drabble suivant est prêt.**

 **Il ne reste plus qu'a me donner vos impressions?:)**

 **Reviews?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Kitsune gwenoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Paring: GrimmIchi of course! ;)

Rating: K+

 **NDA: Sorryyy pour l'attente! Quoique depuis le temps, vous me connaissez, hm? Je ne suis pas douée pour les rythmes de publications et je pense hélas que je ne le serais jamais bouhou!**

 **Bref, voici un nouveau drabble! Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire Uhuh!^^**

 **Mimi98:** Je suis contente que les petites aventures de nos bishos d'amour te plaisent ;) et j'espère que ça va continuer d'ailleurs! Pour ce qui est d'Ichi ''enceint''... Héhéhé on verra! Si ça venait à être le cas, vous serez rapidement prévenus puisque le Tag Mpreg sera notifié dans le résumé (pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas ou qui au contraire aiment et cherche des fics là dessus) Et puis... Je rappelle que dans ma fic tous les mâles hollows peuvent avoir des gosses donc... Pourquoi pas Grimm' aussi? Bouhahahahahaargh -tousse sous son rire de psycho- Excuse moi^^! Bref, j'espère que ce drabble te plaira tout autant!:)

 **10th-Killjoy:** Oh tu as changé de pseudo? Plus difficile à retenir celui-là ^^ Contente que les petites mésaventures de notre Grimm' nationale t'aient plut et t'aient fait rire – Il y en a d'autres de prévues, j'ai pas fini de l'asticoter le chaton bleu! La vieille non plus d'ailleurs! ;)

 **Angelyoru:** Héhéhé j'adore toujours autant tes reviews -celles des autres aussi d'ailleurs hein pas de jaloux! Oui Grimm' est une brèle en technologie et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant j'y met un point d'honneur -gros sourire sadique^^ Grimmjow a des pensées étranges oui... En même temps c'est Grimm' donc faut pas s'étonner non plus hein! Pour ce qui est du sextoy... Je t'avoue que j'hésite sérieusement à changer le rating de cette fic -gros sourire pervers! Bref je me tâte on verra. Je voulais un Ichigo jaloux absolument! j'adore les fics ou ils est possessif (pas trop non plus) avec chaton^^ En parlant de ça, une petite visite au sex-shop est prévue au programme...! Jiraya réincarner? Ah bon? Il est mort? Quelqu'un me parle? -sifflote et oh regarde le joli papillon!- Bref oui, j'avais envie de l'insérer dans la fic, je l'adore ce pervers! En tout cas, contente de t'avoir fait rire!:)

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **ah oui et pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et... de tout d'ailleurs! Ce drabble n'a pas été corrigé.**

* * *

Au bon endroit au bon moment

Ichigo et Grimmjow reprenait doucement leurs souffles après leurs activités nocturne, le shinigami une main allant et venant sur le torse de son compagnon et calé contre lui, ce dernier regardant le plafond en plissant les yeux, une main dans les cheveux roux qu'il caressait distraitement.

_ Dis Ichi'... Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, des traces de plaisir y coulant encore.

_ Hm?

_ Tu veux m'épouser?

Black Out.

…...

_ QUOI? Braille le rouquin en se redressant d'un bond dans le lit.

BOOM BOOM

_ Nan mais c'est pas bientôt finit ce bordel?! Gueula un voisin.

_ Pardon! Gueula t-il à l'adresse du charmant vieille homme du dessus qui venait de taper du pied. Nan mais ça va pas?! Parla t-il cette fois-ci à voix basse au bleuté qui le regardait, sérieusement.

_ Ça va très bien. Quoi, t'as pas envie?

_ M-m-mais... Tu peux pas me sortir un truc pareil comme ça à une heure du matin après une partie de jambe à l'air c'est pas possible ça! S'exclama Ichigo avec de grands yeux.

_ Bah si, vu que je viens d'le faire.

_ Le sarcasme ça te va pas! Grinça le roux.

_ Alors tu veux ou pas?

_ Met-y les formes au moins! T-tu peux pas... Comme ça tu... Oh merde! S'affola Ichigo en se levant cette fois-ci du lit -nu- en faisant les cent pas -nu- devant un Grimmjow tout aussi nu sous les draps.

_ Tu veux pas. Souffla le bleuté en baissant les yeux.

Le roux se tourna rapidement vers lui et dit:

_ C'est pas ça! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! Encore tu aurais fait un dîner aux chandelles avec des bougies, du champagne et tout le bordel là j'aurais eu un doute, soit que t'as fais une connerie ou soit que t'as un truc à me demander mais là... Je... Oh putain!

Il revint sur le lit et se remit sous les couvertures en fixant Grimmjow qui avait écouter tout son laïus avec amusement.

Non il n'aurait pas fait ça et le roux le savait au fond de lui. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner sans foutre automatiquement le feu à quelque chose! De même pour les bougies, trop dangereux, il aurait été capable de cramer le bâtiment en deux minutes chrono! Et ensuite il se voyait mal habillé en pingouin devant un verre de champagne tout en minaudant des mièvreries avant de lui donner une bague... Ouais non, juste pas possible! C'était pas eux ça. Lui il faisait ça à l'instinct! Il avait envie d'épouser Ichigo, alors il le lui demandait. Comme ça, après avoir fait l'amour, point.

_ Grimmjow... Tu... t'es pas possible! Finit par murmurer Ichigo en sentant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre dans ses bras faisant sourire l'ancien Espadas qui l'enlaça fortement contre lui, son visage plonger dans les cheveux roux de son amant.

_ Alors, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, Ichigo Kurosaki? Redemanda Grimmjow avec une douceur étonnante venant de lui qui fit accélérer le cœur du rouquin qui ferma les yeux dans son cou, le serrant avec une nouvelle force, inspirant son parfum avant de répondre:

_ O-oui... Oui Grimm'!

Grimmjow bougea son épaule faisant se relever le visage d'Ichigo, il lui prit le menton entre les doigts, lui fit un de ses sourires carnassier faisant pouffer le rouquin avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent passionnément, replongeant sous la couette.

C'était aussi simple que ça. Se dit Grimmjow.

FIN

* * *

 **NDA: Alors? Vous en pensez quoi de cette demande en mariage? J'espère tout de même que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un scénario hyper romantique? Genre les roses rouges, le costard de luxe, le restau' 4 étoiles, la bague en diamant et le sourire ultra brite! Non, non et non! On parle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack là, notre panthère sanguinaire, notre guerrier redoutable, celui qui fracasse plus vite que son ombre -rappelez vous la rafale de coups de poings que s'est manger Ichi' dans l'anime... C'est l'amour vache je vous dis moi -parce que oui, oui Grimm' et Ichi' s'aiment, Inoue c'est... C'est une couverture voilà! Une couverture pour cacher leur amour éternel aux yeux de tous et-et... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN! NAN PAS CA! PAS CAAAAAAAA! POURQUOI KUBO-SAMA?! POURQUOI?! -pleure dans son coin d'avant en arrière les yeux hantés -**

 **Humhum on se reprend et on sèche ses larmes mes enfants!**

 **Breeeef, je voulais que Grimmy garde son petit côté ''nature'' si je puis dire, à l'instinct quoi.**

 **Dites moi vos ressentis en commentaires, ce serait gentil et je serais trèèèèès contente! :)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Kitsune-Gwenoo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo ah oui et Spider-man et Deadpool ne m'appartiennent pas non plus!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: T

 **NDA: Euuuh... Je me suis fait un peu plaisir avec ce drabble héhé ah oui et je sais que c'est pas l'anniv' d'Ichi c'est juste pour les besoins du drabble! C'est le come-back de la vieille, d'ailleurs le prochain drabble lui sera dédié pour voir ce qu'elle pense de tout ce bordel ^^**

 **Ayu:** Ahaha contente que ces deux derniers t'aient plut! J'espère que ce sera le cas pour celui ci aussi!:)

 **Mimi98:** Eh oui c'est pour ça que je l'ai précisé héhé! Épique? Oulah je vais rougir lol mais contente qu'il t'ait plut! ARGH Inoue et Ichigo! Juste j'y arriverais jamais je crois, j'aurais encore préféré que Kubo-sama le mette avec Rukia... Quoique lol! Pour un crash c'est un crash, j'aurais plutôt dit une bombe nucléaire mais bon, chacun ses goûts^^! La suite est là -toute chaude- et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

 **Yuki-chan:** Aaaah je me sent tellement moins seule quand je vois vos réactions concernant la fin de Bleach! Et oui, Ichi' est à Grimm, donc pas touche Inoue è_é!^^

 **Daeryu:** Oh bon sang tu va me perdre avec tes changements de pseudo^^ Oui madame! Une demande en mariage UNE!:) En tout cas je vois que ça te fait plaisir ;)! La suite est là et j'espère que ce drabble sera ''à la hauteur'' du précédant!

 **Angelyoru:** T'a vus?! La ''classe'' le Grimmy hein?^^ C'est géant? T'a pas encore vus ce que je leur réserve pour le jour du mariage téhéhéhé! Ouais, je voulais un Ichigo totalement pris de court et en mode bugge, je le voyais bien totalement stressé et faisant les cents pas – nu- devant un Grimm' -nu- ^^amusé de sa réaction!

Tu te console avec ma fic? Oh c'est mignon merciii!:)

En tout cas voilà la suite!

 **Mercii pour vos reviews je vous adore!**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre!**

* * *

Petite nuit en perspective...

Grimmjow gambadai tranquillement dans les rues d'internet -un vrai geek ce mec- s'arrêtant parfois devant une vitrine attrayante et cliquant sur le lien pour voir ce que pouvait bien contenir ce ''magasin''.

Et là... Bordel, il venait de tomber sur une perle!

 **Une semaine plus tard~**

_ C'est quoi _ça_? Se questionna un certain rouquin en ouvrant le colis à son nom qu'il venait de recevoir.

Oh dieux tout puissant!

… Un cosplay de Spider-man...? Et un de... Deadpool?! Des menottes en fausses fourrures panthères? Des cordes rouges?! Et un... Un truc qui ne devrait _définitivement_ _pas_ être homologué commeétant un vibromasseur au vus de son ENORME et LONGUE taille! Ça rentrait comment ce truc là?! Alors ok il était résistant, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que cachait Grimmjow sous ses boxers, mais il n'était pas Colossus non plus hein! Il y avait aussi une armée de lubrifiants tous différents les uns des autres et promettant milles sensations, deux anneaux vibrants bleu et orange pétards, deux Jockstrap ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination! Des oreilles et une queue de chat rousse et blanche... Oh mon dieux vibrante -Son Grimm' adore tout ce qui vibre- et...

_ Tiens, c'est quoi ça? Se demanda Ichigo en avisant une carte orange et bleu flash.

Il l'ouvrit et lut:

 _« Bon anniversaire Ichi'!_

 _Ça te plaît?!_

 _Vu comment t'es souple, j'suis sûre qu'tu feras un super Spider-man! Je serais ton Deadpool!_

 _J't'aime!_

 _Grimm._

 _PS: La queue et les oreilles de chats, c'pour le deuxième round! Le reste c'est toi qui décide...»_

_ …. Bébé. Souffla le roux en se tapant le front d'une main, le visage rouge vif, mais un sourire amusé et... Il faut le dire, commençant doucement mais sûrement à être de plus en plus excité.

Grimmjow caché sur le balcon et regardant discrètement par la fenêtre derrière une plante verte la réaction de son amant, tel un ninja en mission sous haute surveillance, sourit. Fier de lui et de l'effet de ses cadeaux!

Ils n'allaient pas dormir de la nuit et fêté dignement l'anniversaire de son âme sœur. Se dit-il en souriant perversement, tout crocs dehors et le regard brillant!

Et la vieille voisine, elle, se demandait ce que foutait encore son timbré de voisin! Il était accroupit et en train de ricaner comme une hyène enragée, planqué derrière une plante verte, la bave au lèvre sur son balcon!

 _« Il a vraiment un soucis celui-là...»_ Se dit-elle en le fixant, cachée derrière ses rideaux.

Fin

* * *

 **NDA: Kukukuku- imagine leur nuit et sourit comme une grosse perverse-!**

 **Arrrrr qu'est ce que j'adore écrire ce genre de petits trucs qui laisse bien la place à l'imagination! Ça me donne d'ailleurs plein d'idées pour de peut-être futurs lemons ces joujous pour adultes ^^!**

 **D'ailleurs petite question...**

 **Ceux et celles qui sont pour que je change le rating de cette fic en M levez la main -nan je déconne... Sorry pour cette vanne nulle!- Dites le moi en commentaire, les votes seront clos dès que je posterais le chapitre suivant!**

 **C'est à vous de voir!**

 **J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plut et que la perversité de notre Grimm' nationale vous aura atteint lors de votre lecture et que votre imagination aura carburé à mille à l'heure lol!**

 **Je vous dit donc à bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire plaisir, je ne mord pas rassurez vous! :)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Kitsune-gwenoo.**


End file.
